Christopher Cross
Christopher Cross (born Christopher Charles Geppert; May 3, 1951) is an American singer-songwriter from San Antonio, Texas. His debut album earned him five Grammys. He is perhaps best known for his US Top Ten hit songs, "Sailing", "Ride Like the Wind", and "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)", the latter recorded by him for the film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_(1981_film) Arthur], which starred Dudley Moore.[1][2] "Sailing" earned three Grammy Awards in 1981, while "Arthur's Theme" won the Oscar for Best Original Song in 1981 (with co-composers Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sagerand Peter Allen). Career[edit source | editbeta] Cross first played with a San Antonio-based cover band named Flash (not to be confused with the early 1970s English band of the same name) before signing a solo contract with Warner Bros.[3] Cross released his self-titled debut album, Christopher Cross, in 1979, which garnered him five Grammy Awards. He made Grammy history by winning all four General Field Grammy awards (Record of the Year, Album of the Year, Song of the Year and Best New Artist) in the same year. To date, he is the only artist to have won those four awards in the same year. Hot 100 top 20 hits from this album included "Ride Like the Wind" (featuring backing vocals by Michael McDonald), "Sailing", "Never Be the Same", and "Say You'll Be Mine" (featuring backing vocals byNicolette Larson). Cross' second album, Another Page (1983), included the hit songs "All Right", "No Time for Talk", and "Think of Laura". "All Right" was used by CBS Sports for its highlights montage following the 1983 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament, while "Think of Laura" is used as a reference to characters on the soap opera General Hospital. Although Another Page sold respectably, it did not nearly live up to the high expectations set by his debut album. Cross' next two albums, 1985's Every Turn of the World and 1988's Back of My Mind failed to produce any top 40 hits, and did not sell as well as his first two albums.[citation needed] Cross made three more albums in the 1990s, and although some of his releases have gained critical response, he has failed to attract the mass audience he once enjoyed. After his decline in fame in the mid-1980s, he has toured and opened for various acts since the 1990s and released his Very Best of... album in 2002.[4][5] Cross completed a Christmas album, A Christopher Cross Christmas, released in 2007. Cross finished recording a new acoustic album of his hits titled The Cafe Carlyle Sessions.[6][7] Cross released a new studio album, Dr. Faith, in 2011.[8] In 2013, he released A Night in Paris, a 2-CD live album he recorded and filmed in April 2012 at the Theatre Le Trianon in Paris, France.[9] Personal life[edit source | editbeta] A self-described "Army brat," Cross's father was a U.S. Army pediatrician. He was stationed at Walter Reed Army Hospital in Washington, D.C., in the mid-1950s (when Cross was elementary school age), where he was physician for President Dwight Eisenhower's grandchildren.[10] Cross married his wife, Jan, in 1988. They divorced in 2007. They have two children; son, Christopher, and daughter, Madison.[11] Discography[edit source | editbeta] Studio albums[edit source | editbeta] Compilations[edit source | editbeta] *1993:The Best of Christopher Cross (WEA) *1999: Greatest Hits Live (CMC) *2002: The Very Best of Christopher Cross (Warner Bros.) *2011: Crosswords: Very Best of Christopher Cross (101 Distribution) Soundtracks[edit source | editbeta] *1981: Arthur (Motion picture soundtrack) "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" *1983: General Hospital (TV series soundtrack) "Think of Laura" *1984: Official Music of the XXIIIrd Olympiad "A Chance For Heaven" (swimming theme) *1986: Nothing In Common (Motion picture soundtrack) "Loving Strangers (David's Theme)" *2010: 30 Rock (TV series soundtrack) "Lemon's Theme" Singles[edit source | editbeta] Other appearances[edit source | editbeta] *1974: Electromagnets (with Eric Johnson) "Motion" *1982: Long Time Friends Alessi Brothers “Forever” (background vocals) *1985: Soul Kiss Olivia Newton-John "You Were Great, How Was I?" (background vocals) *1988: Brian Wilson Brian Wilson "Night Time" (background vocals) *1989: Christmas at My House Larry Carlton "Ringing The Bells Of Christmas" *1994: Grammy's Greatest Moments Volume III "Arthur's Theme" (live version)[32] *1996: Venus Isle Eric Johnson "Lonely In The Night" (background vocals) *1996: On Air Alan Parsons "So Far Away" *1998: Imagination Brian Wilson (special edition "Words and Music" bonus disc) "In My Room" *2001: A Gathering of Friends Michael McDonald "Ride Like the Wind" *2001: When It All Goes South Alabama "Love Remains" *2004: Confidential Peter White "She's In Love" *2008: Soundstage: America Live in Chicago "Lonely People", "A Horse with No Name" Awards[edit source | editbeta] *Academy Award for Best Song, 1981, "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" *Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song, 1981, "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" *Grammy, 1981 – Record of the Year – "Sailing" *Grammy, 1981 – Song of the Year – "Sailing" *Grammy, 1981 – Album of the Year – Christopher Cross *Grammy, 1981 – Best New Artist – Christopher Cross *Grammy, 1981 – Best Arrangement – "Sailing" Performances[edit source | editbeta] *Cross filled in for guitarist Ritchie Blackmore of Deep Purple (who had fallen ill) by performing with the band in San Antonio, Texas in 1970[33] *Cross contributed backing vocals (along with The Beach Boys' Carl Wilson) to David Lee Roth's 1985 hit "California Girls" *Cross performed the song "Sailing" alongside the pop band 'N Sync at the Fifth Annual Blockbuster Entertainment Awards in 1999 *Cross also performed lead vocals on "So Far Away", a song from Alan Parsons' album On Air. When Parsons was touring in support of that album, Cross would sometimes join the band onstage to sing the song if he was available *Cross spent much of his youth living in a home on Newbury Terrace in Terrell Hills, just outside San Antonio, Texas. That home had earlier belonged to the Cummins family and another notable San Antonian, the historian and authorLight Townsend Cummins, grew up in that same house a decade earlier. It has since been demolished *A small snippet of Cross's early hit "Sailing" was played in the DreamWorks film Flushed Away *Cross performed his hit song "Ride Like the Wind" on the NBC show Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on Monday, October 5, 2009, in a "Yacht Rock" themed episode. He was joined by Michael McDonald, whom he has worked with in the past. As the credits were rolling, Cross, McDonald and The Roots, the Fallon house band, broke into "Sailing", which he also performed in an online-only performance on NBC.com *Toured as part of the 2002 "A Walk Down Abbey Road" tour with Alan Parsons, Mark Farner, Jack Bruce, Eric Carmen, and Todd Rundgren *Performed as part of the 2003 "A Walk Down Abbey Road" show, which consisted of two performances at the Atantic City Hilton on August 8–9, with Alan Parsons, Todd Rundgren, Joey Molland and Denny Laine Category:1951 births